100 Butterflies
by Hime
Summary: An Ichigo x Rukia drabble collection for the 100 themes challenge at the ichiruki livejournal community. All stories are selfcontained unless otherwise specified. All types of rating, all types of genres, always IchiRuki.
1. Colorblind

_Disclaimer: **Bleach **does not belong to me

* * *

_

**Title**: Colorblind  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Angst   
**Warnings/Spoilers**: Set right before the Soul Society Arc (think episode 15 of the anime and/or volume 6 of the manga)  
**Word Count**: 10-squared, baby  
**Theme**: #88 color my world

* * *

.  
.  
.

Rukia wakes silently in the darkness of the closet with tears slipping down into her hairline. She dreams in black and white and wonders if she has abused this fake body of hers to the point that she needs a new one when she realizes that she's always dreamed without colors.

She's glad.

She would hate to truly know the color of his hair as he slides off her sword or stare at the pool of colored liquid that spills from his limp body.

She wonders if this makes her weak and then realizes she doesn't care if it does.  
.  
.  
.

.:fin:.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..._i wake up screaming only to realize the nightmare's not over_...


	2. Clarity

_Disclaimer: **Bleach **does not belong to me

* * *

_

**Title**: Clarity   
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Warnings/Spoilers**: Set before the Soul Society Arc  
**Word Count**: 10-squared, baby  
**Theme**: #33 secret admirer

* * *

.  
.  
.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia sees Orihime looking at her in such a sad manner that she can't help but be concerned. Turning towards Ichigo, Rukia catches him with an expression on his face that causes her to lose her breath in a shudder. Quickly though, his lashes sweep down and when they open, she can only see herself transfixed, mirrored within his gaze. They stare at each other for a long pause before he gruffly asks, "Whadda want?"

Remembering Orihime, Rukia turns around to look at her and—

Orihime looks as if she's about to cry.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.:fin:.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
…_she's the only one who sees cause she's the only one looking_…


	3. Complex

_Disclaimer: **Bleach **does not belong to me

* * *

_

**Title**: Complex  
** Rating**: G  
** Genre**: Rom/Humor  
** Warnings/Spoilers**: Set about 5 years into the future   
** Theme**: #77 freudian slip

* * *

.  
.  
. 

Ichigo is two decades old but Rukia can beat that quite easily, in years and in experience. It is this thought that makes her feel guilty to be with him now, standing side by side on a bridge overlooking the rushing water below. She's not even with him on a mission, but rather on something he called a "date." He's been looking at her with that look in his eyes more often then not these days and she can't help but be nervous, but of him or herself, she's not entirely sure.

"Rukia." he calls and, without a thought, her head jerks up and his lips catch hers. She's frozen for a moment, issues of age and guilt war with the tiny, curling feeling of longing and want before she gives in and sinks into his kiss. She is only now learning how to reciprocate (oh, so that's what I should do with my tongue!) when the word "Pervert" is muttered in their direction. In guilt, she jumps back only to realize that the comment was aimed at Ichigo and not herself, as she had earlier feared. She laughs, partly in relief and partly because the irony is just too delicious. Ichigo is scowling now, ticked off by the interruption and the fact that he's been caught kissing someone in public. Her laughter is not helping at all. Finally, he grabs her hand and pulls her along as he quickly tries to escape from his scene of embarrassment.

"Rukia," he says between gritted teeth. "Next time, get a gigai that looks like my age instead of one that looks twelve."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.:fin:.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…_no really, i'm older then i look_…


	4. Battle Scars

_Disclaimer: **Bleach **does not belong to me

* * *

_

**Title:** Battle Scars  
**Rating:** I don't know, PG, I guess, for the reference to sex and all, though nothing smutty (yea I know, it's such a shame).  
**Genre:** Gen  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set before the Soul Society arc, which means this is definitely an AU (unless you think they were hittin' it on the sly?).  
**Word Count:** 10-squared, baby  
**Theme:** #36 scars

* * *

.  
.  
.

"How'd you get this one?" She asks him in the pleasant silence of their afterglow. She leans over his naked chest and scrapes the scar in question ever so lightly with the tip of her fingernail. He shivers in response and grabs her hand to still it.

"Probably some sort of fight." He says dismissively.

She laughs and in playful retaliation he rolls them over so now he's leaning over her. Letting go, he now places his freed hand over her heart and asks, "How'd you get this one?"

She scowls up at him and kicks him off the bed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.:fin:.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…_shall i kiss it and make it better?_…


	5. Clearing the Air

_Disclaimer: **Bleach **does not belong to me

* * *

_

**Title**: Clearing the Air**  
Rating**: G **  
Genre**: Rom/Humor **  
Warnings/Spoilers**: Set before the Soul Society arc **  
Theme**: #78 sister complex

* * *

.  
.  
.

Rukia feels like a tiger that has been defanged, declawed, tamed and made to perform for the amusement of others. Her powers have been given freely/stolen completely by the one person who is constantly by her side. She hates feeling this way, hates feeling like she's just one of his little sisters that he needs to look out for.

When she tells him her thoughts, he whacks the back of her head and scowls at her.

"That's just wrong. I don't think of you like a sister."

"Really?" Rukia frowns and looks up at him with suspicion.

"Of course." He lets out a snort before continuing, "If I did, I could never do this." He reaches out to her and with a quick jerk of his arm, her body collides with his and he takes the opportunity to kiss her hard and sweet.

For a moment they rest against each other, each catching their breath, before Ichigo howls in pain and curses Rukia for grinding her heel into his instep.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.:fin:.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…_it's definitely not a sister complex_…


	6. The Best Part

_Disclaimer: **Bleach **does not belong to me

* * *

_**  
**

**Title:** The Best Part  
**Rating:** T**  
Genre:** Rom **  
Warnings/Spoilers:** Nothing really. Things are implied but nothing graphic. **  
Theme:** #89 afterglow  
**

* * *

**

.  
.  
.  
It's really no surprise to Ichigo that her favorite position is when she's on top. And they've tried many different positions (_which is to say that it was all Ichigo's fault in the first place for bringing _that_ magazine into the house and hiding it in a locked storage box, buried underneath a stack of thick, winter sweaters that he never actually uses. When he sees her thumbing through the magazine, he begins to yell at her with embarrassed anger, but she easily shuts him up by saying it was better for her to find it then his father right? He doesn't mention it again, but he does buy a new padlock._) but it was the one they always came back to so he's pretty much sure he's right. Though he hasn't discussed it with her (_what, do you think he's a complete moron? The new padlock is much more heavy-duty then the last one, and now he hides his storage box in the ceiling_), he's pretty sure it all stems down to "control issues."

Kurosaki Ichigo is an idiot—though he isn't a complete one, because he at least managed to not tell his pet theory to the girl who was currently laying on top of him as they both try to catch their breath, the soft sounds as they inhale and exhale in an almost synchronized manner fill the air around them. (_And she still hasn't managed to find the new hiding place for his storage box, though she thinks tomorrow that she will have a little conversation with Kon, because she doesn't want to waste anymore of her time looking through all his drawers. After all, she's no idiot_). No, Rukia likes being on top simply for what comes after everything. When they're done, when they're both limp and boneless, too tired and pleased to do anything but lie there complete, she likes to lay her ear to his chest with her eyes closed, all the better to hear the rapidly thumping sound that faintly echoes within her head. This is the best part; she muses and smiles as she listens to heartbeat of the boy she loves.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.:fin:.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…_doki-doki_…


	7. Starting The Day Off Right

**Title:** Starting the day off right  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Gen  
**Theme:** #86 breakfast for **ichiruki**

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
Ichigo walked down the stairs and followed the smell of burnt…something to the kitchen where he found Yuzu in her favorite red and white checkered apron, looking around the usually spotless kitchen in something akin to horror while Rukia, in a borrowed doctor's white coat, struggled with a bowl full of what looked like pancake batter. He hastily turned his laughter into a rough cough when he felt their attention fall onto him.

"Morning."

"Good morning," Yuzu said, looking relieved to see him standing there.

Rukia shoved a plate full of mutant-looking pancakes at him and smirked. "Enjoy your breakfast."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.:fin:.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…_made with love_…

* * *

Author's Note: And Rukia is in a doctors coat because she refused to wear an apron with ruffles and frills on it. Besides, you can tell that she's the type to totally be into cosplay... 


End file.
